


"I'm not like other girls." - Luke Skywalker

by Chelamine



Series: Star Wars Dress Up Theater [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dinner Parties, Gen, Humor, Luke wears Leia's dress because it gets them supplies and Leia told him to, Post A New Hope, Pre Empire Strikes Back, Protective Leia, Sibling Bonding, Space Politics, boys can do girly stuff too, boys can wear makeup, dressing up, even if they don't know it, friends who don't let friends get felt up by creepy scummy guys are awesome, he's just to nice alright?, protective chewie, protective friends, protective han, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelamine/pseuds/Chelamine
Summary: The trade negotiations with a local rebel group were to the point of stagnating-then the Arconan noticed Luke when he tried to break up a fight between Han and Leia and it sort of went downhill from there.On the upside, it turns out Luke cleans up nicely and Leia missed indulging in a few girly past times.





	1. Chapter 1

It was meant to be a simple trade negotiation. A local rebel militia had rare engine parts, medicine, and a myriad of other supplies that were hard to get a hold of in this sector of the galaxy. These guys had recently taken down an Imperial ship filled with supplies and were willing trade with the Alliance.

                Or at least, that’s what Leia had thought going into this. After about three hours of negotiation on one of the tiny and rundown shuttle ships this local rebel arrived in, she was beginning to think this was either some sort of sadistic Imperial trap or these nerf herding idiots were trying to see how far they could push her until she gave up any hope of supplies. Their proposed methods of exchange for the things she needed ranged from ridiculous to impossible.  Leia managed to glance behind her once and swore she caught Han grinning at her pain. She was sure he was getting a kick out of all of this.

                The leader of the local militia group was an Arcona male, his eyes gold from salt addiction. Leia had hoped the main request would have been for salt, sure the commissary would probably hate her for a few months but it would have been an easy trade. But then he started asking for blood, something the Rebellion needed desperately in their medical facilities, and they hit a wall. Then they started asking for spices, or credits, or _slaves_ of all things, and Leia was wondering just what people thought the Rebellion was doing in their downtime.

                Both sides were getting frustrated. The Arconan demanded supplies Leia couldn’t provide (blood especially was needed for transfusions and was hard to come by through less than reputable channels), and Leia was having a hard time finding alternative methods of payment.

                “Well your Highness,” The Arconan finally said, “Perhaps my comrades and I should keep these supplies, unless you can think of something to spark our interest?”

                It was then that Han decided to step up, coming to stand beside Leia’s chair and crossed his arms, “Alright Gruto, that’s enough.”

                Apparently the Arconan hadn’t noticed Han, or was excellent at feigning surprise, “Han Solo! You’re with these ragtag pirates?”

                “They’re not pirates, and you know you’re being unreasonable.” Han said patiently, “You tried this same crap with Jabba and do you remember what happened?”

                Gruto raised a suspicious eyebrow, “Are you threatening to set my ship on fire?”

                “I’m saying all this being unreasonable isn’t going to get you anywhere,” Han snapped, “And while the Princess here isn’t quite as low as that rotten slug, making an enemy of the Rebel Alliance probably won’t do you any favors if you plan to also get on the Empire’s bad side.”

                Gruto sighed, “You’re right Solo, but-“

                “But nothing, either come to an agreement or don’t bother trying to do business with us again.”

                “Han!” Leia shouted, at the same time Luke dove forward from the wall seeing a fight about to break out.

                “Han I don’t think we have the authority to make that kind of decision.”

                “Allow us to join the Alliance.” Gruto stated, grinding the brewing fight to a stop.

                “What?” Leia frowned.

                “Allow us to become a part of your alliance, give us a seat at the table.” Gruto said, eyes traveling between Han and Luke to Leia and back again, “Let us promote ourselves from a small guerilla group to a part of something much bigger.”

                Leia straightened, “I would have to speak to High Command, but the more support the better I’m sure.”

                “Wonderful,” Gruto smiled, “Then we must celebrate. A dinner party will be held in our honor tonight on my main ship.”

                “We haven’t given you a definite yes yet.” Leia frowned.

                “My goal is to show you and your superiors we are fighters worth working with.” Gruto said, “We will dine together, you will return to your High Command with a glowing report of our hospitality and camaraderie, and we will deliver the supplies upon our induction into the Alliance.”

                Leia nodded, slowly rising from her seat at the table, “I’ll report to my superiors and see you tonight then.”

                “And wear something eye-catching would you?” Gruto grinned, “My men and women have so little chances to dress up.”

                A tight smile stretched Leia’s face, “Of course.”

                “And one last thing,” Gruto said, turning to face Luke and Han, “It would be my honor to escort you as my date to the event.”

                Han chuckled nervously, “I’m flattered Gruto, but I’m gonna have to-“

                “No, no, I’m not speaking to you Solo,” Gruto rolled his eyes, “I’m speaking to this exquisite flower beside you.”

                Luke had frozen where he stood, his brain trying to process what had just happened.

                “I must say my dear, I do not often find the human species alluring but your looks… agree with me,” Gruto continued, smiling coyly at Luke, “I’m sure if the Princess were to lend you something to wear you’d be the eye of the party.”

                At that a dark color shaded Luke’s face and Han couldn’t stop a sharp snort from escaping before Leia elbowed him in the stomach.

                “I… I’m not a _female_ ,” Luke managed to say, looking like he’d prefer to disappear.

                Gruto clucked disapprovingly, “My apologies, I often get the male and female humans confused. Nevertheless I do hope you’ll accompany me?”

                “He’d be delighted to.” Leia said after a beat of tense silence, missing the sharp look Luke sent her way. Gruto grinned and bowed his head at the three before turning to go. The moment the door slid closed, Luke turned on the princess of Alderaan with an uncharacteristic show of fury.

                “What the ever _kriffing_ hell was that?” He cried as Han lead the two out another door towards their own ship.

                “We need those supplies and its one date,” Leia said with a matching fire, “How many dates do you think I’ve had to go on to secure _something_ for the cause?”

                Luke paused in their walking, a sudden panic taking over his expression, “I’d just have to do the date though, right?”

                Leia rolled her eyes, “Yes stupid.”

                “Don’t worry Kid, I know Gruto. He’s a bit of a pervert but he’s harmless,” Han slung an arm over Luke’s shoulders and continued walking, forcing Luke to keep up, “Besides, we’re gonna be with you the whole time, I won’t let you outta my sight.”

                “We’re bringing Chewie.”

                “Chewie hates these things, besides, am I not enough protection?”

                “We’re. Bringing. Chewie.” Luke snarled through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

“Leia, you’re killing me.”

“Don’t be such a baby! Now hold still or I’ll mess up the lip liner.”

“You look like a million bucks kid.”

“Shut up Han, or you’re next.”

“Wow, speaking in unison – you two could be twins!”

Luke squirmed in his seat, trying not to flinch as Leia came at his eyes with a black pencil. The moment they’d gotten back on Home One just outside the planet’s atmosphere, she’d dragged him to her quarters and thrown him in her fresher. Shouting through the door, Leia had instructed Luke to use the different small bottles of products for his hair and skin, something Luke felt slightly bad for because how long had she waited to come by these things and now he was using them? Whatever he’d lathered into his hair though had made detangling and brushing it out go much faster than it normally would. It was even shinier than it was before, and Leia wasted no time in sweeping his bangs to the side and brushing the flyaways into submission. She sprayed his hair into place and nodded to herself before diving into a beat-up box of makeup while Luke fought to clear his airways.

Foundation, highlighter, and glitter dusted his face. His lips dyed a soft pink, and now Leia was busy lining his eyes with black liquid eyeliner. Han stood behind her sniggering, enjoying the show while Luke sent him dark looks promising revenge when he least expected it.

“It’s one night Luke, for a good cause.” Leia chided gently as she inspected her work, “And no one would think anything of it if you declined a second date with this guy, if anything if he takes offense then he’s the one in the wrong. If he wants to make this part of his business deal then he should expect this to not mean anything.” She turned Luke’s head side to side, using a careful eye to look over what she’d done. Satisfied, she dug mascara from the box, inspecting the glass bottle to see if she had enough before untwisting the cap and holding Luke’s head steady before she came in with the brush.

“And hey, maybe this is how you meet true love.” Han shrugged, “Just give us the signal and we can clear Chewie’s bunk out fast to give you two some time alone.”

“Han I will kill you.” Luke said evenly.

“How un-Jedi of you.” Han feigned insult.

“If he doesn’t, I will.” Leia shrugged, “Now Luke, you stand over here by the closet and let me see if we can squeeze you into something.”

“What’s wrong with my own clothes?” Luke cried.

“You don’t have any formal wear.” Leia said flatly, “And Gruto said he was interested in seeing you in something… of mine.. anyway?”

“Add to that, I’m not lending you my pants again if you’re gonna get intimate with Gruto.” Han grinned. Retaliation was Leia’s brush flying through the air and into Han’s chest as he laughed, Luke ready to vault the hairspray next while Leia ordered Han out of the room. He left, rubbing his chest and chuckling gleefully.

“I’m glad he’s having the time of his life,” Luke muttered as Leia pushed him to stand beside her small closet.

“We’ll find some way to get him back, don’t worry.” Leia sighed, “Chewie feels for you if it’s any consolation.”

“Unless he’s slathering lipstick on with me, then no, no its not.” Luke muttered.

“Lip stain, it’s cheaper than lipstick.” Leia said as she sorted through her clothes, holding various articles up to compare to Luke. Silky dresses, shiny shirts, and a few slinky black numbers Luke batted away before they could even get near him.

Leia sighed, “Come on, work with me here. We’re gonna run out of time if I have to fight you into something.”

Luke groaned, casting a look over Leia’s closet before throwing his hand out and grabbing something that didn’t look to tight or too much like a dress. He was wrong, as he pulled it out the fabrics full length fell to the floor and he was left holding a billowy champagne red robe-looking… thing (he refused to say the “D” word). Leia came to stand beside him, considering the outfit against the rebel pilot before nodding confidently.

“I can work with this, although we might have to touch up your makeup.” She gently took the hangar from his hands and slid the fabric from it, letting the front fall open, “Turn around and take off your shirt, you can drop your pants once we get this secured on you.”

Luke couldn’t stop the blush that engulfed his face at “drop your pants”, but he was already on edge and uncomfortable so he simply did as instructed. Once his shirt was sitting in a sad, crumpled pile on the floor Leia slid the arms of the… he’d call it a robe, that sounded manlier than… dress; the robe onto Luke before walking around the front and pulling it closed. The sash was pulled tight and knotted twice before Leia started pulling at the fabric so that the robe wrapped attractively around Luke’s shoulders. The rest of the robe was allowed to billow and fall, roomy and baggy enough to not feel constricting but tight enough to look like it was an actual dress. Leia secured the knot at Luke’s hip before dashing over to the closet and digging through a box on the floor, coming back with a large brooch to clip over the knot.

“There we go,” Leia grinned, continuing to adjust the material, “Now we finish hair and makeup and then you can help me get dressed.”

“As long as I’m through, you can do whatever you want.” Luke sighed, letting himself be led to the fresher and Leia reopened her beat-up box of makeup. It was quiet as Leia worked, darkening the shading of his lips and eyes, pausing every so often to check her work.

Eventually Leia broke the silence.

“I used to do things like this all the time,” She smiled, “I didn’t realize how much I missed it.”

Luke swallowed, “Really?”

“My mom loved teaching me how to do hair and makeup,” Leia nodded, “I’m not a huge fan of all the intricate hairstyles being a princess puts me through, but sometimes it’s fun to just play around. There are so many different styles to do when your hair is as long as mine, and it was fun to experiment just how complicated a hair bun could get.

“Clothes shopping was one of the only not-senatorial things I enjoyed doing too. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love going down to the blasting range whenever I had free time or finding somewhere to read or something. But sometimes it was fun to just try on pretty clothes and look good every once in a while.”

“I’m sure you were a heartbreaker as a kid.” Luke grinned.

“More like nose breaker,” Leia grinned, “You don’t get catcalled often in high Alderaanian society, but I gave the boys even more of a reason not to.” She pulled another spray bottle from the box, “Close your eyes, this’ll keep the makeup from smudging.”

“Am I free?” Luke asked once he could properly breathe again.

“Not yet, last touch.” Leia grinned (he did not like that grin), hurrying out of the fresher ahead of him and diving back into her closet. She emerged holding a green flowery hairclip.

“It’ll match the brooch,” She said, pointing to the emerald encrusted brooch sitting on Luke’s hip, “And hold back your hair better.” Carefully, she slipped the clip into Luke’s hair, pinning back his bangs further.

“There,” Leia grinned, stepping back, “Now you’re done.”

“Thank you!” Luke groaned.

“You shouldn’t feel too bad, you look good.” Leia grinned before disappearing inside the fresher. He heard the shower turn on and sat back down on the bed. He caught a glimpse of himself in the dark datapad screen Leia had left propped against the wall on her nightstand and, frankly, he had to agree with her. The Princess had done a fantastic job. He didn’t look like a boy wearing women’s clothes and playing with their mother’s makeup, he looked like _him_ but with accents. His blue eyes stood out among smoky red and blacks, his lips looked full for once (and a light red-like he had a bloody mouth or something), and his hair was shiny and clean. The dress (because honestly it was a dress) was one of the most comfortable things he’d ever worn… and okay it didn’t look half bad. Simple and elegant, he looked like he belonged at a party.

And Leia looked like she was having fun dressing him up.

Speaking of, the Princess emerged from the fresher toweling her hair and wearing a bathrobe. She’d already started the makeup applications judging by her suddenly pink lips and fuller eyebrows, and was now looking through her closet.

“I like that pink dress on you,” Luke offered after a moment, “And we’d sort of match right, at least color-wise?”

Leia held out the low necklined, short sleeved pink dress Luke was talking about and grinned, “Yeah, only color.” Then she disappeared into the fresher again.

When she emerged Luke was standing there holding a silver circlet looking a bit embarrassed.

“I wanted to help, I didn’t mean to make a mess of all your hair things.” Indeed, there was a small pile of hairclips, bows, and other accessories sitting on the floor of the closet, “Sorry.”

Leia took the circlet from his hands and carefully slipped it on her head, “It’s fine, I’ve done it plenty of times myself anyway. How do I look?”

“Amazing.”

“Right back atcha.” Leia grinned, entwining her arm with Luke’s, “Now, let’s go break some hearts.”


	3. Chapter 3

The group of people attending the celebratory feast was really only the group that had already gone down earlier today, so flying back down in the Falcon seemed the best option. The only problem was that the ship was sitting in the hangar, so Luke and Leia tried to find the least busy hallways to walk down as they made their way there. It wasn’t completely successful, a few of the other rebels whistled and winked in their direction (especially Luke’s), Leia shooting them all a dark and dirty glare as they were ogled.

All the confidence Luke had worked up while waiting for Leia had quickly crumbled to nothing as they walked, and then he could have just died when Wedge of all people walked into their path. The fellow pilot’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and a grin tugged at his face. Luke’s face was on fire and he tried to look anywhere but at his friend, who clapped him on the arm.

“You look good man,” Wedge grinned, “I’m jealous of the Princess here.”

“Shutup.” Luke muttered, tugging at Leia trying to hurry her forward.

“I’m being serious!” Wedge called after them.

“I’m sorry Luke,” Leia sighed, “I forgot to consider this part.”

“I did too.” Luke muttered. He’d never felt so emasculated in his life.

Han was waiting for them in the hangar, the Falcon’s ramp lowered and waiting while he leaned against the ship watching the people go by. He did a double take when he saw Luke and Leia approaching, and the small grin on his face looked more impressed than ridiculing. He’d dressed up slightly, washing his hair and dusting one of his nicer vests off it seemed. The shirt seemed fancier too now as Luke and Leia quickly approached.

“You both actually clean up pretty nice.” Han nodded before turning and leading the way into the ship. Luke could hear Chewie rattling around in the cockpit, mutterings deep and guttural as he passed.

“I should warn you, Chewie’s not exactly thrilled to see Gruto again – he’s not exactly the guy’s biggest fan.” Han said as Luke and Leia made themselves comfortable, “So be prepared for a grumpy Wookie when we land.”

“Be prepared to explain our sudden lack of fresh supplies to Mothma then.” Leia warned, raising an eyebrow. Han grinned and rolled his eyes, giving a carefree shrug as he turned and disappeared towards the cockpit.

* * *

The local rebel group’s main ship was sequestered on planet in a small valley surrounded by steep mountains. Han groaned his concerns about where to land the Falcon until someone from the ship’s bridge gave them directions towards the hangar and they were suddenly surrounded by various different ships of various classes and quality. Rebels were mingling among them, trying to make their way out of the hangar and towards the party which seemed to be in full swing judging by how loud the music was.

“Alright,” Han drawled as the four slowly walked down the ramp, “Stick close and don’t let anyone give you anything.”

“I thought you said these people were harmless!” Luke snapped from beside Leia, who felt him tense next to her.

“I said Gruto was harmless… mostly.” Han muttered, earning a chastising growl from Chewie, who was leading the charge and using his massive size to clear a path for the rest of them. Han fell into step behind Luke and Leia, looking around casually at the people they passed.

“Don’t worry Luke, we won’t leave you tonight.” Leia promised.

The four were directed from the hangar into a large communal area. Lights were strung along the walls and music reverberated probably through most of the ship. People were standing about in groups, either dancing or talking or eating and mingling with one another. The four looked around trying to spot Gruto and found him near the back of the room talking with a lavishly dressed Rodian. When they finally managed to worm their way through the large collection of bodies and began to approach, Gruto’s face lit up and he welcomed the four with open arms.

“How nice to see you all!” He cried, as though their being there was a complete surprise, “Chewbacca! I haven’t seen you in ages! How are you old friend?”

Chewbacca snarled angrily and Han tried to suppress a grin.

“He’s still mad about the sabbacc game, and the three bets you lost to him, and that one time you stuck us with the bill at that fancy Alderanni restaurant.” He explained.

Gruto sighed, dismissing the accusations with a wave of his hand, “I’m sure we can work all of that out now that we’ll be officially working together.”

Chewie didn’t bother to hide his disgust.

“Anyway,” Gruto said, turning to the Rodian he’d been talking to, “This is one of the biggest supporters to our cause, Klaf Thu.”

“I’m the only supporter to your cause,” The Rodian corrected, “The only one that matters anyway.”

Gruto’s chuckle came out strained and tired, “Yes well, Klaf here is the biggest financer of most of our endeavors. He’s the one that managed to make this little get together happen too.”

“It’s not much,” Klaf shrugged, “I didn’t have time to go all out or anything.”

“It’s perfect,” Leia smiled, “Thank you so much.”

Klaf smiled and bowed, “It was no trouble at all Princess Organa, I’m happy to stick it to the Empire in any way I can… or at least, in any way I can that leaves me breathing afterwards.”

“Thus he’s only a supporter, not a full-fledged member.” Gruto commented, pointedly ignoring the sharp look Klaf sent his way and instead turning to Luke, who was clinging to Leia like a child to their mother, “My dear, you look gorgeous tonight.”

“Thanks.” Luke muttered, feeling awkward. He didn’t like the way this guy was letting his eyes openly roam up and down his body.

Gruto extended his arm, “Would you mind accompanying me to find some refreshments? I’m dying to get something to drink around here.”

With a small yet insistent elbow shove from Leia, Luke swallowed and accepted the offered arm, “I’d love to.” Gruto didn’t wrap his arm around Luke’s though, he instead snaked it around Luke’s waist and pulled him to his side. Luke’s jaw set and the tension in his shoulders amplified, something that didn’t seem to go unnoticed by Han or Chewie.

“I’m parched too, I’ll come with.” Han grinned, turning to Chewie and Leia, “Want me to bring anything back?”

Leia nodded enthusiastically, “Why not bring back drinks for all of us?”

Han nodded, “Sure thing.”

“Nothing for me,” Klaf said, “I’m probably going to be nursing the same drink most of the night as I mingle.”

“Right,” Gruto muttered, looking a bit put off, “Well, let’s go.”

The three of them made their way to the back wall of the communal hall where a long table had been set up with various foods and beverages. Han was quick to begin dispersing drinks, handing Luke a glass of something clear and green that after a sip he realized was colored water. Gruto on the other hand was handed something foul smelling that Luke could only assume was some kind of liquor with how the Arconan smiled down at his glass. Han handed Luke another glass of probably blue colored water before grabbing two more drinks and nodding in the direction they just came from.

“Right, let’s go.”

“Why don’t you go on ahead?” Gruto asked, smiling over to Luke, “Let my date and I have some quality time?”

Han raised an eyebrow, “Gruto you got your arm candy for the evening, don’t push it.”

“Not unless all parties are interested?” Gruto smiled leeringly in Luke’s direction.

“Man am I thirsty,” Luke said, taking a large gulp of green water, “I bet Leia is too, let’s go.”

“Fine.” Gruto sighed, leading Luke back towards the Rodian, Princess, and Wookie like a reluctant owner with their dog on a leash. Han stuck close to the rear, balancing two glasses of who knew what as he navigated a sea of moving bodies.

Leia accepted her drink graciously, smiling sympathetically at Luke as Gruto seemed to pull him closer.

The rest of the evening seemed to pass in the same manner. Gruto was loathe to let Luke stray from his side, coming up with any excuse he could to wrap an arm or two around him or find a reason to touch him. For a few minutes when everyone retired to a recreational lounge he’d dragged his fingers through Luke’s hair in slow, lazy strokes while Luke kept his neck rigidly straight. Every once in a while he’d make a small comment of how he and Luke should venture away from the group for a proper date and the uneasiness in Luke’s frame would grow tenfold.

The others took it upon themselves to find every reason to be around Luke though. From pointed looks to simple excuses, there was never any reason Gruto and Luke should go off alone. When the hair petting had dragged on long enough, even Klaf had coughed awkwardly and leaned over to remove Gruto’s hand. Gruto had been consuming drinks all night, and so by that point was rather tipsy and not in a very good position to complain as his hand was removed and Luke breathed a sigh of relief. The only time things truly got heated was when Gruto, face a bit flushed with consumption, was animatedly telling a story from his days as a smuggler, and as he talked his hand trailed lower and lower down Luke’s side. Just as he was rounding the curve towards the rebel pilot’s butt, Chewie gave a loud warning snarl and Gruto chuckled as he dragged his hand back up.

Eventually the music in the communal hall picked up and Gruto’s face brightened.

“They finally put something on with a beat!” He exclaimed, tugging Luke to his feet, “Let’s go dance!”

Seeming like he wouldn’t be deterred, Han and Leia quickly followed after the two while Luke was helplessly dragged onto the dance floor. Bodies were gyrating in and out of time with the music, limbs flailing as the drunk, tipsy, and uncoordinated congregated together. By simply being where they were Luke and Gruto were pushed closer and closer together, eventually Gruto wrapping his reluctant date to his chest as they bounced to the beat.

Trying to keep an eye on their friend, Han and Leia joined the fray so as to not be the awkward ones out while Chewie found a spot on the wall and plastered himself to it. Klaf stood beside him, nursing the same drink he had been for hours now and watching everyone enjoy themselves.

People began to hang onto each other as they danced, whether for balance or an overwhelming sense of camaraderie, and large writhing masses of bodies decorated the scene. One female Lasat leaned heavily on Luke and planted a kiss to his cheek before bobbing away with a group of her friends and giggling. There was now a large red lipstick mark on Luke’s cheek and Gruto grumbled as he used his thumb to rub at it.

With Gruto’s hand already on Luke’s face, he leveraged Luke’s head into looking up at him and Gruto smiled.

“You truly are quite beautiful. I can understand why your friends would be so overbearing.”

Luke deliberated on what to say for a moment before half-grinning awkwardly, “Thanks.”

“And I’m glad you decided to dress up, it makes you even more fetching.” Gruto added, trailing his other hand along the hairpin keeping Luke’s bangs back. His fingers wandered past the clip and came to rest at the back of Luke’s head.

What happened next was truly a sight to behold. It was a story retold at parties, around campfires, and whispered to one another on long dark nights when you couldn’t sleep.

Gruto’s grip strengthened, his arm forcing Luke’s head foreward slowly, using one hand to force Luke’s head so his face was trapped exactly where the Arconan wanted it. Luke tried to tug away but Gruto was much stronger and his face went white as the whole thing played out in slow motion.

Just as lips were nearing, Han Solo crashed exactly between the two of them, falling as the surprise drained the strength from Gruto’s arms and Solo went crashing to the chrome floor below. Luke, laughing and shocked, bent down to help his friend up and Han grinned back at him stupidly.

“Sorry Kid, I told you though, Leia’s got one hell of a swing!” He laughed, pulling Luke towards the snickering princess and sandwiching him between them. The three then proceeded to dance along with the crowd while Klaf swooped in like a guardian angel and escorted Gruto from the dance floor, plying another drink into his hand as they walked.

Luke was still a little shaky by what just happened, but his friend’s laughter and smiles prompted him to not think awhile and just enjoy the moment. They danced for maybe an hour before Chewbacca was there like a furry dancing mountain, warbling and howling along to the song that was playing, and everyone was laughing because he sounded like a dying animal.

The party began to wind down when people filtered off the dance floor. Some yawning, others dragging their friends who looked ready to pass out, and a few giving goodnight waves before heading for the doors.

Gruto and Klaf were waiting for the four friends on the edges of the dance floor, Gruto supported by Klaf who was pressing another drink into his hand.

“Thank you so much for coming tonight,” Klaf smiled.

“And thank _you_ for coming tonight.” Gruto muttered drunkenly to Luke, reaching out to poke him on the nose.

“How much salt have you downed tonight Gruto?” Han said, nodding towards the glass in the Arconan’s hand while he slung an arm over Luke’s shoulders.

“Enough to make me consider not asking for a goodnight kiss.” Gruto replied cheekily, smiling mischeviously at Luke.

“Wouldn’t your pillow get jealous?” Han asked dryly while Luke suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Gruto chuckled, reaching an arm out to Luke, “Please? One kiss goodnight?”

Luke felt Han’s arm tense around him as Gruto made grabbing motions with his hand and Klaf looked a bit scandalized.

“Well I think it’s time for a certain someone to go to bed,” Klaf chuckled nervously, “You’ll forgive us if we don’t see you out?”

“Oh absolutely.” Leia smiled pleasantly, “Do be sure to tell Mr. Gruto we’ll be in touch as soon as possible? I’m not sure he’ll remember if we tell him now.”

“Of course, of course,” Klaf smiled, “And we’ll be sure to get the shipments of supplies to you starting tomorrow. I think it’s best we give the pilots a chance to sleep tonight.”

“I know I’m ready to sleep.” Luke nodded.

“Let’s have a sleepover baby.” Gruto giggled.

“Bye Gruto.” Han said, nodding goodbye to Klaf and steering Luke towards the door. Leia was quick to follow and Chewie was at their heels.

Leia smiled and thanked everyone they passed, the perfect picture of satisfaction and happiness. This made it quite funny when they finally boarded the Falcon and her face slipped into an expression of absolute rage.

“The nerve of that guy!” She cried as the ramp shut, “He literally grabbed your head and tried to force you to kiss him!”

“Yeah that was… awful.” Luke said as they walked deeper inside the ship, “Han I thought you said he was harmless.”

“Mostly harmless,” Han corrected, “And we stopped him, didn’t we?”

Luke laughed at the memory, “Was that planned or did you truly fall?”

“Her Highness here said, ‘watch out’ and threw me!” Han cried, “I mean, I totally would have done it, but a _warning_ would have been a little nice?”

“There was no time?” Leia shrugged helplessly, but she was smiling all the same.

Han scoffed before walking towards the cockpit with Chewie while Leia collapsed on the large couch and put her feet up. In no time at all they were taking off and headed for Home One, where beds and showers were lying in wait.

“Well, at least that’s over with.” Leia eventually muttered while Luke made himself comfortable beside her.

“That was the worst party I’ve ever been to.” Luke sighed.

“I know,” Leia groaned as she positioned herself so she could lean on Luke, her head against his shoulder, “I’m sorry Luke. We dressed you up in _my clothes_ , slathered makeup on you, and humiliated you in front of like half the rebels. Then to top it all off you were practically molested all night by that creep.”

“I actually didn’t mind the dressing up part,” Luke found himself quietly admitting.

Leia looked up at him in surprise, “Really?”

“I dunno, I look great, right?” Luke shrugged, and Leia laughed as she nodded, “Spending quality time with you was fun. And, I felt bad when you said you didn’t get to dress up with someone anymore…”

“You don’t have to force yourself to make me happy Luke.”

“I’m just saying I might not say no if you have to brush me up again sometime.” Luke shrugged, a grin forming on his face. Leia smiled back and leaned against him.

“You know,” She said, “Most girls don’t need a reason to look pretty.”

Luke scoffed in fake insult and looked at Leia scandalized, “I’m not like other girls!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this entire thing was born out of a conversation I had with Xqueenie in which I said to her, "I'm not like other girls." And her only response was to tell me all she could think about was Luke saying that to Leia and I just found that so funny that this was born.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
